


Reylo: Sick One-shot

by willowdrew1999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowdrew1999/pseuds/willowdrew1999
Summary: Rey is with the resistance on Nixus (an ice planet) when she gets sick and Ben senses it. Cute fluff and a little angst.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Reylo: Sick One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 4 years, so any constructive criticism is welcome!

It had been months since Rey felt Kylo’s force bond. She thought the death of Snoke had ended their connection until the resistance ended up on Nixus, a frozen planet away from most civilization. The rebels had little resources but were able to make it work thanks to smugglers who sympathized with their cause. It was still freezing cold even with the heaters and insulated bunkers. 

“Hey, Rey,” Finn said kindly, “You don’t look so good.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said wiping her nose for the 5th time trying to fix a rebel ship’s converter panel.

“Here,” Poe handed Finn the tools, “We don’t need our best fighter getting sick right now. Go to the hospital wing and then rest. We’ll take care of it.”

Rey gave Poe an agitated look but didn’t argue as her joints were hurting, so rest wasn’t the worst thing at the moment. She walked as swiftly as she could down the hospital wing.

“Young lady, do you know that you have a fever of 102 degrees?” the nurse said shocked.

“That can’t be, I don’t feel that bad,” Rey said, confused. She was used to working through the pain all her life on Jakku. There had never been a problem like this before. 

“Here,” the lady handed Rey a bottle of pills, “Take these every for the next five days, and NO WORKING.”

‘No working.’ This was a bit of a foreign concept to her. She had always been working in some way every day since she was a child. Her mind wandered as she walked back to her bunker. When she entered, she felt a familiar presence.

“Kylo, I don’t want you here,” she said firmly.

“You’re sick,” he said softly, “I can feel it.”

“Sadly for you, it’s not that bad. I’m fine. I just need to take some medicine,” she turned to face him and shoved the pill bottle in his face, “See?”

He took the pills from her hands and analyzed them. His eyes widened, “This is really serious, Rey. I got this illness when I was younger and I had to get an IV because I couldn’t eat.”

Rey searched his face. He was telling the truth, “I don’t feel that bad.”

“I know,” he said sadly, “ I didn’t either. My da-... Han and I were on an excursion and I was trying to help him fix things on the falcon. Suddenly, he noticed I was extremely pale, checked my temperature, and found that It was 103.”  
Rey was shocked at how much he was sharing. In her silent contemplation, Ben stepped forward carefully and motioned towards the bed.

“Please lay down, I will leave so you can rest.”

“No!” She said sharply, “I mean… you can stay,” she sat on the bed, “Come closer,” she motioned for him to sit with her.

He was shocked at her gesture but complied. As he sat down, Rey grabbed the water canteen to take the pills.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Ben asked placing his hands in his lap.

Rey thought about it and couldn’t think of a time she had eaten, “I don’t think so.”

“One second,” Ben got up for a moment long enough for Rey to take the pills.

“Eat this,” Ben said, handing her a plate of food. She looked at it questioningly, still not quite sure if she could trust him.

“Please,” Ben said taking his glove off, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

His eyes were sad and desperate as he lightly grazed his hand down her arm. Rey took the opportunity to grab his hand.

“Alright," she began to eat, "but if this kills me, I’ll haunt your ass.”

“You and Han? I’d honestly just kill myself at that point.”

Rey ate for a moment before finally asking, "You're haunted by your dad?"

He looked down with tears in his eyes, "I can't stop reliving what I did… it's killing me inside."

"Ben," Rey set the plate down to reach her hands out to hug him. Ben hesitated for a moment but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Rey. I should have left with you. I should have never pushed you to leave."

They embraced each other for a while until Rey felt herself become too fatigued to stay awake.

"It's okay," she said caressing his face, "it's never too late to leave."

The meds began to take effect and in a desperate attempt to stay awake, she grabbed Ben's hand, "stay with me," was the last thing she said before she finally passed out.

Ben forgot that the medication caused severe fatigue. He picked up the food that was leftover to set it on the small table next to the bed and laid next to her. He didn't want to touch her in any way that he thought might make her uncomfortable, so he positioned himself next to her and held her hand. His heart fluttered knowing that she wanted him there. He looked around to be sure no one had come into his chambers. Nothing but silence answered him.

After a while, Rey stirred in her sleep leaning into Ben's chest.

"Be with me." Rey was sleep talking. Ben blushed thinking about how cute she looked.

He carefully placed his hand in the middle of her back to hold her. She leaned into his touch which reassured him.

"Hey kid," the voice of Han echoed in his chambers.

"Not right now, dad," Ben whispered looking up at the ghostly figure.

"Oh boy, I remember when you had that illness," Han said a little too loudly for Ben's comfort.

"If you want to talk, could you please do it quietly?" Ben said watching Rey stir again, making sure she was still sleeping. 

"You know, Ben," Han said more quietly, "I had always wanted to give you my advice for girls," he chuckled, "but you know Luke, he was a stickler for rules. 'Jedi can't date Han, don't encourage him.' I never liked all the rules for Jedi. I couldn't even properly talk to you about that stuff yet... you were only ten when you left."

"Yeah, me either…" Ben looked up at his dad, giving mom a thoughtful expression "if you want to share any of your advice, you can now...I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Ben looked down at Rey again lost in thought trying to think of how to romance her without scaring her.

Han smiled at his son, "I heard what you told Rey, about being feeling guilty for what you've done." 

Ben looked down in shame.

"You know I don't blame you for that right? I know Snoke has been in your head since you were a boy," Han looked down thinking of what to say next, "I know I never said it, but I am proud of you."

Ben looked up, teary-eyed, "thank you," he said simply

"Check her temperature real quick to make sure it's going down," Han said shifting his attention to Rey.

Ben carefully placed his hand on Rey's forehead to make sure she wasn't fevering too badly. She still felt warm, but not as bad as earlier.

"Bring the blanket up for her too, the planet she's on is freezing cold."

Ben did as instructed and leaned down to get the blanket for her and tucked her in only for her to push the side of the blanket away and grabbed Ben's robes instead.

"Ha, she really likes you, huh," Han laughed looking at his son blushing, "pull her closer to you. She's probably freezing."

Ben blushed at the thought of Rey wanting to be so close to him and responded to his dad with a simple, "Okay." 

He looked up again to say something to his dad, but he had disappeared.

He sighed and looked down at Rey. She was still fast asleep in his arms. 

"Please don't go," Rey muttered in her sleep.

"I'm still here," Ben whispered softly in her ear, rubbing her back to soother her tense muscles, "I'll always be here for you."

Ben placed his forehead on hers and felt himself falling asleep as well.

After hours of sleeping, Rey finally slowly woke up, still groggy. She opened her eyes to see Ben's peaceful sleeping face. She felt his hands on her waist and noticed her hands on his chest. 'Did I do this in my sleep?' she asked herself. It felt nice to be this close to him though. She looked at his face again, analyzing every scar and freckle. She finally focused on his lips. They looked soft and sweet. She moved her hand to touch them carefully. 

"What are you doing," Ben snickered opening his eyes to see her face, feeling her hands on his lips.

"Huh, I," Rey panicked pulling her hand away, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Ben said pulling her closer.

Ben closed his eyes again and she Rey felt his nose brush hers softly as he leaned in. When their lips connected, Rey pulled back for a moment, shocked at what had just happened. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned back into his lips. They both began to move in more to deepen it. Desperate for more contact, Rey pulled Ben on top of her. She had not realized how starved for affection she was and neither did Ben. She moaned softly at how warm he was, but still felt all the stiffness in her joints.

"I've always wanted this," Ben said quietly, "I've been so lonely for so many years…"

Rey looked deep into Ben's eyes, "Let the past die. I'm here now." a smirk ran across her face.

Ben smirked down at her. He suddenly sat up, pulling her to sit in his arms, "you still have a fever."

Rey curled up into his lap, "I'm starting to feel the sickness," she said shivering, her aches intensifying. She was also struggling to breathe out of her nose now.

"Yes, that's good, it means the medicine is working. It will get worse before it gets better, but the medicine will help you."

She was like a little doll in his arms. A strong and dangerous doll, but one a doll none the less. 

"I'm really hungry," Rey said feeling her stomach ache for food. 

"You should go out and tell your friends you're okay."

"Okay… when will I see you again?" Rey asked scared of the answer.

"Reach out to me through the force," he said giving her a hug, "I will talk to you whenever you need me."

Rey smiled at this answer and got up to get around and get some food. She turned to say goodbye and was greeted with a sweet kiss.

"I'm always here," Ben said before disappearing. 

*

Rey walked back to her bunker after telling Finn and Poe that she needs to rest. They were eager for her to go back to rest after finishing eating. She was as well because her head was pounding and she was still shivering from the fever. She sat on her bed and reached out to Ben through the force.

"Be with me," she whispered.

The sound of running water took her back. Almost instantly Rey was looking upon Ben's naked body from behind. She froze, speechless at his vast beauty. She could see every battle scar, evermore, every layer of taut muscle… all that muscle. From his thick, strong arms all the way from his shoulder to his wrist. His broad shoulders down his back to his cute little bum. His legs even left Rey breathless with how massive they were. Surely he could run through an entire planet and never tire. 

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later," Rey blushed finally looking away.

Rey felt a familiar hand on her cheek, "let me just get my pants, sweetheart." 

That pet name sent shivers down her spine. She stayed turned around, eyes closed until she felt the gentle, callused hands of Ben on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, sorry about that,” he chuckled, “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.”

“It’s okay, I was just ready to come back and lay down. I’m exhausted,” Rey said, feeling her head get fuzzy.

“Here,” Ben sat down next to her, “Do you… do you want me to hold you again?”

“Please, I’m freezing,” she was also starved for human affection, but she didn’t want him to know that.

Ben gently laid her on the bed, “Have you drank any water?”

“A little bit…” Rey said with her eyes closed.

Ben sighed, “You need to drink lots of water,” he walked over to get some water and prompted her to drink.

“It’s kind of like you’re parenting me right now,” Rey muttered, half-lidded eyes looking ups at Ben as he gave her the water. 

“I’m definitely not your parent, “ Ben laughed pulling her closer.

Rey drank the entire glass of water little by little with Ben’s encouragement, and when she was done, she pulled Ben into a hug that surprised him.

“Now will you hold me?” she asked gripping him tightly around the neck.

Ben sighed again, “Yes,” without realizing it, he had sunk down into the bed on top of her with his head buried in her chest. Realizing this mistake he attempted to sit up but was pulled back.

“Please... Stay here,” Rey whispered. He had not done this since he was a little boy. When he would hear the voices of Snoke and Vador, he would run to his mother and lay his head on her chest so that her heartbeat could drown out the sounds in his head. He stopped doing it when he went to train with Luke. 

“Okay,” he said back softly, positioning himself better so he could lay next to her but still have his head on her chest. He pulled the blanket up over them. Rey threaded her fingers through Ben’s thick, black hair which was still damp from the shower. This coaxed out a faint groan from Ben. 

“I could live here forever," Ben whispered, not thinking about what he was saying. Just as he thought he made a mistake saying this Rey gripped him tighter. 

“Please do.”

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist tentatively as they slowly slipped into a deep sleep together. 

Ben woke briefly after a while, peering up at Rey who still had her fingers in his hair. The voices in his head were gone. They hadn’t left him for years, but right now, the silence was bliss.


End file.
